


The Spring Season

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Waking up to Loki being hard against you is nothing new. Waking up to Loki being hard against you while in his Jotun form is, however. When Loki realizes that he's entered a heat because of the Jotun mating season, he's overcome with the urge to mark you, claim you, and show you who you belong to. And you are more than willing to help him get through it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 51
Kudos: 665
Collections: Spring Time with Loki





	The Spring Season

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! This work is something that's completely new to me and I haven't written anything like it before. I wrote it for the lovely Loki's Library discord server for their Spring Time With Loki collection and wow, it was quite the ride creating this. Of course, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Waking up to Loki’s hard cock pressed into your ass was nothing unusual. More often than not, you’d wake up in the middle of the night, his cock stiff against you, and when you would turn around, you’d be met with a mischievous and seductive grin. That was exactly the sight you pictured you would turn around to this time. 

It wasn’t.

You looked over your shoulder, ready to become thoroughly ravished, when your breath caught in your throat. Loki was…still Loki, but he was blue. He had shown you his Jotun form in the past so that wasn’t necessarily startling. What was startling was why he was in that form.

His dark eyebrows were scrunched together tightly and his mouth was parted. Thick beads of sweat were covering his skin and dripping down his neck. His jet black hair was ruffled and matted. You shifted slightly, trying to turn over completely to face him, and his hips pushed forward. His cock was straining and dripping with precum as he unconsciously tried to find any form of friction to relieve himself.

“Loki?” Your voice was quiet as you pressed your hand to his bicep. You shook him a bit and he growled, hands clenching around your waist. You jostled him again, a bit rougher this time. “Loki, wake up.”

He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t even attempt to. Sleep still hovered over him as his hips ground into the bed, his cock smearing drips of arousal all over the sheets. His body was shaking and writhing, desperate to cum. You just watched him, half turned on and half afraid. Deep, sultry growls were rising from his throat and Loki bared his teeth, biting into the blank air.

“Loki…” you whispered, shaking him one more time. Loki gasped in his sleep and came all over the sheets but his hips did not cease their moving. His cock stayed hard and his teeth remained bared. You placed your hand on his thigh and with a trembling touch, you tapped him.

Loki’s eyes flew open.

His red eyes were unseeing, jewels of rose staring at you intensely. He grabbed your wrist and pushed you back onto the bed. He collected your wrists in his and pinned them above your head. His knee kicked your legs open and he settled in between you, still groaning and growling.

“Loki! Loki, wait!” You yelped. He looked up at you with a snarl. You shimmied underneath him and tried to calm your voice. “Look at me, Loki. It’s me.”

Blinking a few times, Loki narrowed his eyes. It was as if a haze was lifting from his sight as he took you in. He uttered your name in a quiet, distant voice, and when you nodded, he fell back onto his haunches. His hands released yours and he stared down at you with knit brows.

“I…what just happened?” Loki asked. He looked down at himself and for the first time, he noticed that his skin was blue. He shifted and tried to bring his Asgardian visage back over him, but his blue skin refused to budge from its control. Instead, Loki waved his hand and removed the sweat from his body and the mess from his hair.

“I don’t know,” you said, sitting up slowly. “You were grinding against the bed and I tried to wake you up. You…well, you came, and then you grabbed me and tried to fuck me?” It sounded like a question, because you didn’t even know what was going on.

“I am so sorry,” Loki whispered. 

“It’s alright. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” you said with an encouraging smile.

His body slumped and you wrapped your arms around him. You pressed your head to his chest. But when your bare skin touched his, it was like a fire lit inside of Loki. His cock twitched and his veins popped. There was a voice in his mind chanting “fuck her, claim her, breed her” and it wouldn’t stop. Loki took a deep breath in, but all he smelled was you, and his head began to spin. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you away.

“What year is it?” Loki growled, rubbing the space between his eyes with pinched fingers.

“Loki –“

“Darling, please, what year is it?”

“2020.”

“Fuck!”

“Why?” You peered up at Loki as he stumbled backwards on the bed. You had no idea what was happening to him and why he was asking so many odd questions. His hand was tight as he reached towards his cock. He tried to resist the urge to touch himself, to fuck his hand so hard that he came again, but he couldn’t stop what his body demanded he do. He grabbed his cock and fisted it, his hips bucking into his grip.

“2020. Fucking hell,” Loki hissed, tossing his head back. You watched as Loki blatantly masturbated right in front of you. You shivered and your legs spread, your pussy throbbing with need. “I can’t believe it’s already happening.”

“What is?” You stared at Loki’s blue cock, flushed so beautifully that your mouth was watering. Your cunt clenched and your womb felt incredibly empty as Loki flicked his wrist over his cock. 

“With all of our realm hopping I forgot that this Friday – today, Friday, to be more exact – is the beginning of the Spring Season on Jotunheim,” Loki hissed as he came all over his fist. You gasped as he spurted ropes of cum all across his thighs and the bed. But where his drippings would normally end, he just kept cumming. Loki sighed and removed his hand from his cock. “I cannot believe I so foolishly forgot.”

“The Spring Season on Jotunheim? What does that mean?” you asked. Loki eyed you with a weariness that told you he didn’t quite want to admit what was happening. His body had finally calmed down a bit, his breathing less labored and his muscles not so tight. 

“When the Spring Season arrives on Jotunheim, there is a week long period where mated Jotuns enter into a type of heat,” Loki explained, waving his cum-covered hand around. “It is something about the brief period of relative warmth that awakens their hormones and demands they breed in order to continue the line of heirs. It is the best time to reproduce for the weather is manageable both upon conception and birth, since Jotun pregnancies last about a year.”

“A year,” you choked, eyes wide. Loki smirked at your reaction and nodded. You paused and scrunched your forehead into tight, worried lines. “But we’ve been together for just over four years. Why hasn’t this happened before?”

“Ah, yes, well the mating season only occurs every five years. The last mating season happened in 2015, thus making 2020 the next year on the cycle,” Loki said. “And since you are my first true and only mate, if that’s how you want to say it, this is the first time I’m experiencing this. It’s why I can’t change out of this skin. My need to succumb to my instincts is overwhelming. My body is on fire for you.”

Sweat was beading on Loki’s forehead again and his cock was stiffening. You whimpered as the emptiness in between your legs made itself known with a firm clench.

“So based on your genetics, you’re telling me that you want to…?” 

“Fuck you. Wear out your body. Make you cum around my cock so many times that it feels like without me inside of you, you’re utterly empty,” Loki purred.

“And how exactly is that different from any other day?” You laughed. Loki stared at you, a cold serious expression on his face.

“Because this time, darling, I have the overwhelming urge to breed you,” Loki whispered. He crouched down and crawled towards you like a predator hunting its nervous prey. You stilled, your body welcoming his presence surrounding you. “I want to fill you up with my cum and latch myself inside of you so there is no possible way that you can leave my bed without my essence dripping between your thighs. I want to see you grow round and full with my son or daughter. Fuck…”

Loki trailed off, his hips bucking forward into the air. His red eyes flickered back and forth over the sheets before he peered back up at you. 

“My love, you must go,” he whispered. “I can’t put you through this.”

“What?” You gaped. “Loki, no, let me…let me help you.”

“I will wreck your little body, my sweet. You’re not ready to suffer through my heat. I will be insatiable. My cock will not soften nor will my need to claim you. You…you are not ready to have my child.” Loki looked away, and even through the sweat and lust on his face, you saw insecurity – a doubt that you would want to tie yourself to him forever. You grabbed his face between your hands and turned his head towards you. You kissed him, drinking in the taste of his sweet, spiced lips. When you pulled away, you smiled at him.

“But what if I am?” you asked. Loki eyed you, trying to detect any form of lies from you. There was no wavering doubt in you, no sign of falsities. You looked at him with such sureness and confidence that the softer, more emotional side of Loki was whimpering with love for you.

You watched the debate in Loki’s eyes as he tried to decide whether or not he should let you assist him with this heat – mating? breeding? You couldn’t let him sift through this turmoil. You wanted to help him and, the more you thought about it, you wanted to give him a child. From the moment you met Loki, you knew you would tie yourself down with him for the rest of your lives. You loved him passionately and this could be the first step. So, you lifted Loki’s hand up, still covered in his release, and sucked his fingers into your mouth. You bobbed your head, tongue swirling around his digits, as you cleaned his cum off of him.

“You would give your body to me to mark up and fill with my heir?” Loki asked, his chest heaving. You looked up at him through your thick eyelashes and pulled his fingers from your mouth. Your hand fell to his cock and wrapped around it, pumping him slowly. 

“In a heartbeat,” you said confidently.

The red in Loki’s eyes flickered to a deeper, ruby color. He grabbed your hand and pushed you onto your back. You spread your legs for him as one sapphire hand plunged between your thighs. Loki ran his fingers up and down your folds, finding you wet and gaping for him. He lifted a brow as he sunk two fingers inside of you. You were wetter than you had ever been and Loki could feel the proof of that.

“It seems my heat is affecting you too, little one,” Loki purred as he played with your clit. You gasped and arched your back, legs spread impossibly wide for Loki. His cock bobbed against your strained thigh. You could see the inner dominance and need to breed coming out in his face – his mouth a bit wider with a wicked grin and his teeth bared, ready to bite you. You fucked yourself down on his fingers and cried out his name.

“Fuck me, Loki. Please, I need your cock in me,” you whined. You reached down and grabbed his cock, your hand running over him again. Loki tossed his dark head back and growled, that insistent voice ringing in the back of his mind again. He shooed your hand away and removed his digits from your slick cunt. He raised them to his mouth and tasted you, licking your essence from his fingers. It did nothing to help his sanity or the little grip on reality he had left. As your taste covered his tongue, his only desire was to pump you full of his cum and plug you until it took hold. 

“Are you sure you can survive a week of me like this, you sweet little pet?” Loki asked in a voice much more gravely than you were used to hearing. You let your head rest against the pillow as you held your legs open, presenting your fluttering pussy to him. 

“Give me everything, Master. I’m all yours,” you purred. 

Loki’s hands grabbed you roughly, exploring every inch of your smooth skin. He wanted to wreck you, cover you in so many bruises and bite marks that the color of your skin changed. He gripped your breasts in his hand and sunk down to take your budded nipples between his cold lips. He moaned, the thought of your breasts growing heavy and plump over time had Loki shoving his cock between your thighs.

With his mouth still latched onto your breasts, Loki slipped his cock inside of you. You grabbed his hair, twirling the strands between your fingers as Loki bottomed out. You squeezed and clenched around him, aching for him to go impossibly deeper, to spread you impossibly wider. Perhaps he was right when he noted that his heat was affecting you too. You were always hungry for his cock, his overwhelmingly dominant sex, but this was new territory for you.

“This beautiful cunt is squeezing the life out of me, pet,” Loki groaned, his forehead falling to your chest. He was taking deep breaths – perhaps trying to contain his urges – as he settled within you. But with every breath he took in, his sensations heightened and his cravings for you spiked. With his cock settled inside you, there was nothing else he wanted but to pump you full of his cum and watch your stomach swell. 

“Master…” you whimpered, trying to get Loki to move inside of you. Loki looked up at you, his red eyes gleaming. He extracted his cock from you ever so slowly, leaving just the blunt tip of him inside of you.

“I adore your sweet cries,” Loki whispered, head now buried in your neck. He inhaled you, listening to the thrashing of your pulse. “Now, be a good girl and take my cock.”

With that, Loki thrusted back inside, his pelvis slamming against yours. You let out a sharp hiss as Loki continued the motion, his pace quick and furious. His dark head lifted from your neck and he glared down at you, suddenly unsatisfied with the lack of bruises covering your body.

As he fucked you, Loki bent over and sucked patches of purple bruises into your body. His teeth scratched over you and his nails dug into your hips. You sobbed at the pain of his mouth and his bursting thrusts but you loved it. You fed off of this dominant, sexual energy he released into you. Loki’s hand found your neck as he sat up completely straight. Now that you were littered with bite marks and finger prints, you were perfectly claimed, your body shouting that you belonged to Loki.

But it was not enough. The bruises were not enough to show that you were his. He needed something that would no fade. He needed your body to hold his child, to carry the heir that would have your eyes and his dark hair. He needed everyone to know who had settled you with such a perfect child. 

“You beautiful little girl,” Loki growled. “You belong to me and me only. My cock is the only one you will ever take. Do you understand that?”

His hand tightened around your neck and you whimpered, nodding stiffly. “Yes, Master.”

“Beg me to fill you with my cum. Show me you deserve it,” Loki hissed. Your hands fisted the sheets as you raised your hips to meet his thrusts. Your eyes fluttered open, a haze in your vision from the lust of the moment. Even with his cock inside of you, your womb felt empty. You wanted him to spill into you and never let his arousal leak out of you.

“Please cum inside of me, Loki. I want you to breed me and claim me. I want your cum so badly, Master, please. I love your cock, I need it. Cum inside of me, I beg you Master,” you whimpered, womb spasming dramatically. Loki’s blue thumb pressed down against your clit, swiping it in time with his thrusts.

“Cum, little girl. Cum for your Master,” Loki demanded. You stilled and then, your orgasm hit you with a wild intensity. Your legs parted as wide as they could go as your body opened, willing to receive Loki’s release. Loki gasped out your name, his hand clenched around your throat as he came.

You trembled as Loki kept pumping his cum into you. The milky ropes never ceased as he collected you into his arms and settled you in his lap. He was still on his haunches as your legs wrapped around him. He kissed you slowly, intimately, tasting every inch of your mouth with his dark tongue. You whimpered, rocking yourself back onto him as he still dripped inside of you. 

“I want it all,” you whined against his lips. “Give me all of it.”

You sighed happily as Loki made sure your body was settled deeply in his lap, not an inch of space between you. Your arms wrapped weakly around his neck and your head fell to his shoulder.

“Good girl, such a good little pet,” Loki praised you, his hands caressing your back. His cock was still hard inside of you as Loki ran his fingers across your waistline. You lifted your head and eyed Loki with a glazed look.

“More, Loki. I want more,” you whispered. He blanched and tilted his head, a curious yet amused smirk on his face.

“Are you sure you aren’t the one in heat?” Loki asked. You shook your head and giggled, cock-drunk and still wet. 

“Breed me, Master.”

As fast his control had come, it left out the window and did not look back. He had just finished cumming and yet he needed to fill you up more. The weak, pliant state of your body required his protection and possessiveness. Loki pulled out of you – much to your mutual disappointment – before he settled you back on the bed. He was about to take you in the same position but the more animalistic, instinctual part of you did not feel that it was enough. You rolled onto your belly and pushed your ass into the air, presenting your cunt to him like it was a religious offering.

“Little cockslut,” Loki growled before hammering his hand down against your backside. It was then that Loki noticed there were no bruises or markings on your back. This had to be remedied, he thought. Sliding his cock into your welcoming hole, Loki fucked you desperately. His every instinct wailed at him to claim you and ensure that your walls were thoroughly coated.

His nails dug down your back, leaving sharp, red lines in their wake. You shouted his name, legs trembling as you tried to hold yourself up. This brutal fucking, this utter claiming, was everything that you so frantically needed. You wanted him to use you, tie you to the bed and only feed you what leaked from his cock. Your mouth watered at the thought of tasting all of the sweet, salty cum that would come from him, but you knew you wanted it splattered into your cunt more.

You pushed your hips back and whimpered, “Loki. Loki, give it to me,” without any hesitation. Loki leaned over you, his hips still assaulting you, as he bit down on your shoulder. Your eyes widened and it was as if you were suddenly a million times more aware, your senses heightened and sharp. Loki’s teeth dug so hard into you that he began tasting copper in his mouth. But he did not stop, he held onto you with his mouth as his cock pounded into you. 

“Thank you, Master,” you whimpered, and your tender gratitude was enough to make Loki cum again. At the feeling of him spilling into you, you also fell over the edge. Your head tossed back and your hips rolled, soaking up everything he filled you with.

It took longer this time for Loki to finish his release, but when he did, he slipped out of you and fell to your side. You pulled yourself into his embrace, one leg hooked over Loki’s waist. He rubbed your back and whispered sweet nothings in your ear as his grasp on reality strengthened. His lips pressed along the top of your head as his heart swelled with adoration.

“Thank you,” Loki murmured. “This is going to be a long week, my love.”

“I’m ready for it,” you said as a yawn escaped you. “I love you.”

“I love you, sweet little pet,” Loki whispered. You snuggled deeper into him as Loki pushed you higher against him. You were already dozing off as he ran two fingers over your still-soaking core. His cock was hard again but he could not keep you awake any longer. You would need the sleep more than he would this week.

Instead, Loki slipped his cock into you. You whimpered in your sleep but sighed happily, your cunt clenching around him in a welcoming greeting. Loki shut his eyes and relaxed as you kept his cock warm. 

Loki would stay this way for another two hours before he could no longer resist the urges to claim you and you would, as always, willingly accept them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
